Rubbing Elbows
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Don! That’s three times."... Oh the joy's of late night paperwork! Flack/ Angell I guess part of "Little Moments Like That" Just fluff, really.


**A/N Just a little fluffy piece that came to mind...sort of part of the series "Little Moments Like that" but could really just be fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

They were both sitting at his desk. It was a new habit. When the station was empty, they would do their paperwork together. Tonight however, something was different. Tonight, Jess sat to his left, rather than his right, where she normally took up residence.

The two sat there in companionable silence, each filling out their own form. Don's elbow gently knocked against Jess's as he wrote.

"Sorry" he mumbled, blushing slightly. Jess released a small laugh. The paperwork continued, the contact of elbows undoubtedly happening again. Jess let out a frustrated sigh as her pen jumped across the page, leaving behind a trail of ink. She glared at Don out of the corner of her eye. He just shrugged. Not long after, it happened for a third time.

"Don! That's three times. Every time it messes me up. If it continues, my paperwork will look as bad as yours!" She ranted lightheartedly. Don gave her a look of mock insult.

"As bad as mine?" He tried his best to sound hurt.

"Yes, now could you please move?" Jess asked.

"Why do I have to move?" a smile played on his lips.

" Because! You're the one who is all wrong and left handed!" She expressed, holding back a laugh.

"All wrong and left handed, hmm…" he echoed.

"You heard me" Jess said playfully. Don narrowed his eyes. He pulled her from her chair and placed her in her lap. He snaked his left arm around her and reached for his paperwork.

"How's this?" He continued to fill out the form while peering over her shoulder. Jess knotted her brow.

"I guess it works for me, but can you honestly write like that? Isn't it hard to keep the paper in place with one hand?" Jess responded.

"What does it matter? APPARENTLY, my paperwork looks bad anyway." Don retorted. He smiled as the woman in his lap giggled. "No, if you'd just set your arm right…here" he started, readjusting her elbow. "I could sign this and I'm done" He laughed.

"Lucky man" Jess said dismissively with the arch of and eyebrow.

"More than you know" He murmured, as his lips found the tender spot at the base of her neck.

"What is with you tonight, you just don't want me to get this paper work finished." She noted turning to face him.

"I don't know, I guess I could just think of better things for us to do." He shrugged and kissed her lightly

"Like what?" She was intrigued.

"I was thinking, take the bike out for a cruise since the heat let up now that the sun went down, then I make dinner and we settle in for a quiet evening" Don suggested. Jess quickly spun back around and shuffled her papers into a stack.

"Paperwork done!" She chirped. Don shook his head and laughed. "What? There's nothing I can't do later" Jess admitted. She jumped up and went to file her notes at her desk. He quickly rolled the chair back over to where it belonged.

"you ready to go?" He asked softly.

"Yep" She smiled, kissing him soundly. Don took her hand and led her out of the station.

As they walked to the car, he looked down at their entwined hands, his left in her right. His eyes traced the white gold wedding band on his finger.

"You know, Mrs. Flack" He began, breaking the silence and calling for her attention. "If you really had a problem with my dominate hand, you should have though of that before you married me, because if or when, rather, we decide to procreate, our children could be what was it? All wrong and left handed" He commented, with a sly smile. Jess stopped and looked up at him.

"That's ok" She stated simply. "We can use it to our advantage and get them college scholarships" She added. Her husband sent her a sideways glance. They both erupted into fits of laughter. Don slid his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. E dipped his head and kissed her slowly.

"Love you" He whispered sweetly.

"and I love you, even if you are all wrong and left handed" She said with a wink, snatching the car keys from his pocket and hopping in the driver's seat, leaving Don laughing in her wake.


End file.
